The present invention relates to latch mechanism and in particular latch mechanisms for securing boot lids (doors) of automobiles.
Latches for securing boot lids in a closed position are known. Typically when the boot lid is slammed shut the latch will retain the boot lid in a closed position. However instances have been recorded where people in particular children have climbed into a boot and slammed the boot lid closed whilst inside the boot, and have then been unable to exist the boot. This is clearly a safety hazard.
An object of the present invention is to provide a latch in which accidental trapping of children is less likely to occur.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a latch including a latch bolt moveable between a latched position at which it is capable of retaining a striker in an engaged position and an unlatched position at which at striker is free to move between the engaged position and a remote position and a first retaining means moveable between a retaining position at which it retains the latch bolt in its latched position and a released position at which it releases the latch bolt from its latched position and a second retaining means for releasably retaining the first retaining means in its released position following unlatching of the latch, the second retaining means further retaining the first retaining means in its released position following movement of a striker from the remote position to the engaged position.
In some embodiments the second retaining means can be temporarily retained in a position at which it releases the first retaining means. This allows the second retaining means to be overridden and would typically be used when there is a reduced likelihood of trapping children, such as on a car owned by a family having no young children.